


Focus.

by sokki09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clone Wars - Season 5 - Front Runners, F/M, Unrequited Crush, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/pseuds/sokki09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka's thoughts sometime during the ending/after the season 5 episode, Front Runners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus.

Focus. Focus. 

That’s all that ran through Ahsoka’s head as she watched Lux on the other side of the room, with Steela. They gave each other what seemed to be a friendly hug, but it was enough to set Ahsoka’s insides on fire.

Focus. Focus. 

Her master’s words rang through her head. She shouldn’t be distracted like this. She knew better than to have these types of feelings for someone. 

But she couldn’t help it. Her heart couldn’t help it.

The way he talked with that accent of his made her just want to melt, and the fact that he was in the same battle as her; trying to understand what was good, what was bad… it was nice to see that someone else also questioned where they were, and why.

But she saw the connection between him and Steela. She saw the way they looked at each other, worked together in battle; they fit. It was obvious they liked each other, and it helped Ahsoka to realize that she wasn’t hurting anyone but herself.

She gazed over at her master. He felt her gaze, even through the hologram, and gave her a soft smile. She looked back over to Lux, laughing at something Steela had said, holding a glass of an Onderon specialty drink of some sort, and felt the tension in her shoulders release. 

Anakin was still looking at her when she turned to look back at him, giving him a nod; a nod of acceptance. 

“Be mindful of your emotions, Ahsoka.” Anakin reminded her. “You must learn to let go of them, but realize why they were there in the first place.”

She nodded, soaking up his words. “I will, Master.” 

He faded from the holo projection, and all that remained was Captain Rex, and General Kenobi. She gazed at the Jedi Master for a moment. She had heard of the lost love of Obi-wan; how he gave it up to become a Jedi. It gave Ahsoka a much bigger sense of respect for the man, especially now that she had to experience something similar herself.

But it was different, in a way. She knew at one point or another that Lux had looked at her and wanted to be more than friends; she had felt his emotions through the Force. But he soon realized, as did she, that nothing could ever happen. She had felt his feelings linger for a while, but tainted by the sense of hopelessness.

She sighed. Focus. Focus. If General Kenobi could do this, so could she. 

Still, though, she wondered how much Kenobi contemplated his love, before making his decision. 

It was all too late, now, for her, she realized. She made her choice long ago to train to become a Jedi. She made that choice, knowing she would have to give up certain things, in order to gain different things.

Focus. Focus. 

It might not be easy now, but she knew that eventually it would get better. She would be out on a different mission before she knew it, and Lux would be a distant memory. 

So, Ahsoka watched as the people around her discussed, and added her opinion here and there. 

And for the rest of the night, she didn’t look over to Lux or Steela. She looked straight ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good. I just watched this episode and got some writing inspiration haha :)


End file.
